


In The Realm of Ungrateful Cockroaches [Trailer]

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Loki goes to Vegas, Nightmare, Time Loop, always the eyeball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to attempt on creating a trailer for my all time favourite Frostshield fic!<br/>PS: You are an amazing writer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Realm of Ungrateful Cockroaches [Trailer]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/gifts).



Title: _In the Realm Of Ungrateful Cockroaches_

Summary: Instead of returning to Asgard after the battle of New York, Loki finds himself in a time loop, repeating the events of the Avengers over and over again.

Written by: BigSciencyBrain

Duration: 6.40 [Long ass trailer]

Music: A7x Nightmare

Link: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wupjGDhbdEs>

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you find it?


End file.
